cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
|platforms=PC |requirements=(Leaked information) Windows Vista SP1 32-bit or newer 2 GHz Dual Core (Core 2 Duo 2.4 GHz or Athlon X2 2.7 GHz) 2 GB RAM 20 GB HDD space DirectX 10.0 (ATI) or 10.1 (nVidia) compatible graphics card with 512 MB RAM DVD ROM Drive |input=Keyboard, mouse}} Command & Conquer was a cancelled live service for real-time strategy games in the ''Command & Conquer'' series under development by Victory Games. The first of the games that were to be included was Command & Conquer: Generals 2, originally announced as its own game during the 2011 Spike TV Video Game Awards, as a sequel to the 2003 Command & Conquer: Generals. It was supposed to utilize the Frostbite 2 engine, removing support for Windows XP and DirectX 9, as well as mods. In May 2013, a shift to the Frostbite 3 engine was announced. According to several developer interviews, the Tiberium and Red Alert universes were intended to be revisited as well. After an alpha period in 2013, the beta phase was originally expected to start in the first half of 2013, but on 25 October 2013, it was postponed to November of that year, and the release to late February 2014. On 29 October 2013, it was announced that development of the game was cancelled. In an official statement, EA stated that critics from the closed alpha tests proved they were not making the game everyone was expecting. However, a Victory Games employee under the tag EA_Baelor denied that the fans' judgement was the sole factor that led to the cancellation, putting the blame on corporate politics and shenanigans. Development Victory Games was founded in late 2010, but was not introduced until February 2011. EA_CIRE, the C&C community manager, has been posting bracket games, polls and created a special space on the official Command & Conquer forums that enabled visitors to suggest their ideas for the next C&C game. In November 2011, rumours have surfaced that Victory Games had been placed under BioWare's supervision, and a screenshot leaked, showing a destroyed GLA Technical with its driver in the air. Speculations arose, especially when EA registered new Internet domains on December 2nd, 2011, mainly using the keywords "Generals" and "Alliances". Around that time, a three-second footage video of the new game was featured in the trailer for Spike TV Video Game Awards 2011, which mentioned a new RTS game under development at a BioWare studio. On 10 December 2011, during the mentioned event, a full 30-second trailer was released, confirming the title of Command & Conquer: Generals 2 and showing two of three sides - the European Union and the Global Liberation Army. Victory Games was confirmed to be a part of the BioWare brand, and was named BioWare Victory. On 15 August 2012, the game was renamed to simply Command & Conquer and adopted the free-to-play model and the singleplayer campaign was dropped. The idea was badly received, as fans criticized EA about the imbalances of their style of free-to-play games, and that the game was going to be oriented around multiplayer only. EA_CIRE, the global community manager, later responded to this saying he took the time to read the fans' feedback carefully and it was not a surprise for him to see the two major complaints being lack of singleplayer and "pay-to-win" accusations. He later stated there also has been some misunderstanding out there that he wants to resolve about how most people automatically set free-to-play equal to "pay-to-win" and how there would be a singleplayer set as a DLC. On 9 September 2012, Frank Gibeau stated that the new game would have a singleplayer campaign after all, due to the harsh community response given to EA with this statement: On 22 November 2012, the French fansite CnCSaga.com obtained seven work-in-progress videos of the storyline cinematics, revealing some new characters and units, with some old ones returning, like Jarmen Kell. There are also indications of an APA faction (abbreviation later revealed to mean Asian-Pacific Alliance ) as the third faction that unites East Asian countries and a possible return of General Tao. It is assumed that the videos originated from a former Victory Games employee. Shortly thereafter, they were forced to remove the videos by the development team, but some of them were re-published in 2014. The C&C Community Summit took place in Los Angeles in mid-December 2012, where selected community members were given the chance to play the game and share feedback. From leaked footage and information from various fansites, the APA logo can be seen briefly, the sidebar was (temporarily) replaced with the bottom bar, power plants can only power buildings in their immediate vicinity, credits and Oil are the gatherable resources and construction dozers are confirmed to return. Information on the Command & Conquer started to be revealed at a higher rate during 2013, as the game was featured on E3 and gamescom events of that year (the latter marking the return of CommandCom). During that time, a Premium model was briefly shown, but was not fully designed at the time, as screenshots that portrayed the related menus had placeholder assets. Campaign missions were announced to be released in 2014 , but at the time of the announcement, the release date for the game itself was still unknown. The closed alpha started in mid-2013, while the non-disclosure agreement (NDA) was lifted on 3 October 2013 . On 25 October 2013, Victory Games announced the time frames for the game's beta stages and release : *Week of 28 October 2013 – alpha update with Onslaught PvE mode, and loads of changes based on community feedback *Week of 25 November 2013 – beginning of closed beta *Week of 24 February 2014 – launch As the deadline for the alpha update approached, Victory Games was abruptly closed on 29 October 2013, marking the end of the development on Command & Conquer. The news were followed by a pre-written statement by a higher branch at EA that the game did not meet the community's wishes and that the company was considering options for the continuation of the game's development. It was later denied that the main reason for the cancellation was community feedback, and the blame was put on "corporate politics and shenanigans". The game's cancellation, coupled the lack of any further news, has put the future of the entire Command & Conquer franchise into question. Plot The year is 2023, and the world once again teeters on the brink of war. The China dominated Asia-Pacific Alliance (APA), having sat comfortably as the world’s foremost geopolitical power for nearly a decade, finds itself challenged on all fronts. The reformed European Union (EU), now a high-tech, single-state entity with an increasingly expansionist agenda continues to flex her muscles, while a series of increasingly bloody uprisings have torn key APA and EU satellite nations asunder. Rumors point to a newly reconstituted Global Liberation Army (GLA) as the instigator, but witnesses have described technology far beyond the reach of any normal terrorist organization. Concerned, the APA dispatches an elite force to infiltrate the latest, most volatile rebellion, one targeting an EU backed dictator. Their mission - learn the truth about the GLA, undermine the EU and restore peace to the globe. This is just the beginning. Features Generals 2 *All-out war – Take control of three unique factions, competing for resources, building up your base of operation, and leading massive batteries of tanks, soldiers, and aircraft into battle. *Uncanny sense of realism – Frostbite 2 technology allows for visceral, visually stunning conflict at an epic scale. Incredibly detailed units and environments, dynamic physics, and exhilarating visual effects bring the battle to life in ways never before seen. This is the closest thing to real war without the consequences. *New ways to dominate or ally with your friends – Go beyond classic deathmatch with a selection of new multiplayer game modes, designed with both cooperative and competitive play in mind. *Thrilling campaign – Command the war on terror in an electrifying single-player campaign. *Experience the dramatic story from multiple perspectives—from heroic General to crazed terrorist — while engaging the enemy in pulse-pounding tactical combat. *Ever-evolving experience – Enhance your game with an expanding array of downloadable content. From maps and units to factions, campaigns, and more, the fight against terrorism is deeper than ever. Command & Conquer (2013) *Command & Conquer Gameplay – Take control of multiple factions, competing for resources, building up your base of operation, and leading massive batteries of tanks, soldiers, and aircraft into battle. *Dynamic Destruction – Frostbite 3 technology allows for visceral, destructive conflict at an epic scale with a best-in-class dynamic physics engine. *Powered by Frostbite 3 – Visually stunning environments and units combined with exhilarating visual effects bring the battle to life in ways never before seen. *Continuous Live Content – An ever-evolving experience, enhance your game with an expanding array of content based on how you play. Trivia *In an interview for Community Battlecast Primetime, Aaron Kaufman, the former C&C community manager, has revealed that, while he was still at EA from 2004 to 2010, the development team always made projects that were internally known as Generals 2, but never made it to a more serious development phase. Gallery Generals 2 Generals2logo.png|Generals 2 logo Gens2_earliest_pic.jpg|Screenshot leaked in November 2011 Day One Screen 3.jpg|Alpha footage cnc-bkg-metallic.jpg|Alpha footage GLA units1.jpg|GLA units Screenshots Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_1.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_2.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_3.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_4.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_5.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_6.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_7.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_8.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_9.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_10.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_11.jpg Gen2_InGame_Screenshot_12.jpg Concept Art Gen2_EnvironmentConcept_01.jpg|Environment concept 1 Gen2_EnvironmentConcept_02.jpg|Environment concept 2 Gen2_EnvironmentConcept_03.jpg|Environment concept 3 Work in Progress Gen2_The-Dam_Kell.jpg|Jarmen Kell Gen2_The-Dam_Dankol.jpg|Danko Gen2_Ace-In-The-Hole.jpg|Pierre 640px-GENERALS_2_this_is_an_APA_general!!.jpg|APA General The dam.png|The dam Generals images Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_APA_1.png|Blackjack Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_EU_1.png|Daedalus Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_EU_2.png|Bulldog Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_EU_3.png|Mercury Red Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_EU_4.png|Ghost Gen2_BeyondTheBattle_General_GLA_1.png|Nitro Gen2_EuropeanGeneral_Portrait.png|Daedalus banner Gen2 Junkyard.jpg|Junkyard Gen2_E3Trailer_APA_1_RedArrow.png|Red Arrow Gen2_E3Trailer_APA_2.png|Taskmaster Gen2 E3Trailer APA 3.png|Inferno Gen2_E3Trailer_EU_1.png|Lupa Gen2_E3Trailer_GLA_1.png|Wild Dog Gen2_E3Trailer_GLA_2.png|Kitbash Generals cards Gen2_Mercury_Red_Card.jpg|Mercury Red Gen2 Ghost Card.jpg|Ghost Gen2 Red Arrow Card.jpg|Red Arrow Gen2_Beast_Card.jpg|Beast Gen2_Junkyard_Card.jpg|Junkyard Gen2_Thrax_Card.jpg|Dr. Thrax Videos Command|Teaser trailer from 10 December 2011 Command & Conquer Generals 2 Teaser - Director Cut|Extended teaser trailer from December 2011 Generals 2 Second Trailer|Second trailer from 2 April 2012 Command & Conquer™ Gamescom 2012 Announce Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer from 15 August 2012 Command & Conquer Community Summit 2012 Trailer (English)|Community Summit 2012 Trailer Command & Conquer™ Beyond the Battle Part 1|Beyond the Battle Part 1 Command & Conquer™ Beyond the Battle Part 2|Beyond the Battle Part 2 Gamescom Command & Conquer Stage Demo|Gamescom 2013 Stage Demo Command & Conquer™ -- Campaign Missions Reveal -- Gamescom 2013 Official|Campaign Missions Reveal from Gamescom 2013 Command and Conquer Developer Walkthrough|An anonymous developer's detailed walkthrough recorded weeks after the cancellation External links *Generals 2 info on the official website (archive from 9 August 2012) *Official Command & Conquer website (archive from 10 November 2013) *Official Command & Conquer website *Official Facebook page *Official Twitter References Category:Generals universe games Category:Cancelled games Category:Cancelled Generals universe games de:Command & Conquer – Generäle 2